A dual in-line memory module (DIMM) comprises a series of dynamic random-access memory integrated circuits. Such modules may be mounted on a printed circuit board and may be designed for use in computational devices. A central processing unit (CPU) in a computational device may access the DIMM for performing read or write operations.
Volatile memory is a type of computer memory whose contents are erased when the system's power is turned off or interrupted. For example, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is a type of volatile memory. Non-volatile memory is a type of computer memory that can retain stored information even after having been power cycled (i.e., turned off and back on). Examples of non-volatile memory includes read-only memory (ROM), flash memory, etc. DIMMs may be comprised of volatile or non-volatile memory.